Metal matrix composite articles combine the high strength and light weight of ceramic reinforcement fibers with the attractive properties of the titanium alloy matrix in which the fibers are embedded. Current methods for embedding the fibers within the matrix limit the final shape of the article to simple geometries such as a rectangular ring. To obtain more complex geometries requires machining the composite article and then diffusion bonding it with other composite articles to form the final shape. A problem with embedding ceramic fibers in a titanium alloy matrix is that the ceramic causes the titanium to react which weakens the alloy's bonding capability. One solution to this problem has been to coat the fibers. However, these coatings do not totally eliminate the reaction between the alloy and the fiber and further, after machining uncoated portions of the fibers are exposed. In addition, machining debris and coolant residues also reduce the effectiveness and strength of the diffusion bond.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for removing any exposed fiber or other contaminant from the surface of a machined composite article.